


【瀚冰】聚少离多  （机场＆香水）

by LilianChen



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV), 国娱RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 00:26:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17396633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianChen/pseuds/LilianChen
Summary: 当他们在机场相逢





	【瀚冰】聚少离多  （机场＆香水）

“我下飞机了，在T3，马上往B3这边的停车场。”  
“我在T3了，马上上来。”  
高瀚宇藏在口罩下的嘴无意识地咧了起来，一双丹凤眼都笑得柔和。

“我们聚少离多。”  
这是一个俗套的娱乐圈分手理由，却也可以是一场别出心裁浪漫致死的约会。

高瀚宇终于杀青了，紧赶慢赶搭上最快一班回帝都的飞机，却不料大爷却早定好了下一个剧组的面试，留给他们的只有区区2小时。

两个小时能干什么？谈情，做/爱？什么都想要，什么都不够。事到临头却又雀跃异常。

手机紧紧地贴着脸，好像电话那头的人就能察觉得到心脏的温度，高瀚宇捧着一束叫助理提前订好的玫瑰，歪着头小声絮语。

“大爷你怎么还没到啊，我都走到扶梯这儿了。”  
电话里传出一声轻笑，“你倒是抬头看看？”

“大爷！”连眼神都欢喜了，歪着头的姿势像极了一头大型犬。  
“诶！看见你了！你小声点儿，不用电话都听着了。我今儿没戴口罩！”  
“我声儿哪儿大了，是因为大爷总是能识别我的声音！”  
“去你大爷的。”  
“我大爷不就是您吗。”

压低声音的谈话即使在拥挤的扶梯上也显得低调，唯有两双眼睛明星灼灼毫不掩饰。  
扶梯终于滚动到了终点，这可能是季肖冰有生之年遇见过最慢的扶梯。

高瀚宇依旧歪着头都瞪大了几分，他看着季肖冰好看的五官都因为一个毫不克制的笑容聚在了一起。

他们被人流推挤着向一个拥抱走去。

陌生的香水味道，刺溜一下钻进了季肖冰鼻尖——和他枕头的味道不一样了——他皱了皱眉头，闻得出来刚刚喷上不久，前调还留着一点醋栗气味，但是紧接着的沉香味道席卷了所有恼意。

催情的味道。

是自然的檀香味道融化在浓烈的沉香里，是两个血肉之躯彼此糅杂在情欲中。

“又来作什么妖？你以前的巅峰失宠了？”语气里有点几不可闻的埋怨和委屈。

“你倒是专情，专用twilly来引诱我。”

“也不知道谁卡着点儿穿着沉香就来了，别闹，我再过2h就得走。”

“您乘坐的TP6026号航班因天气原因取消，给您带来不便敬请谅解，请乘客到柜台办理相关手续，我们将为您安排今晚住宿。”

“大爷，这是天意。”

“那按着我那些同学们的说法，我俩这算是锁了？不知道航空公司给安排的宾馆如何。”

季肖冰舔了舔下唇，鼻尖凑上去轻轻碰了碰高瀚宇的山根。

 

“现在的机场服务都这么好的嘛？”，高瀚宇看着香槟色的墙纸，和阶梯状贴墙吊起的一排灯，赞叹道，“诺，这里还有一个黑胶唱片机诶。”

窗户没有关，帝都的夜风猛地掀起了整块的白色窗帘，站在窗边拨弄唱片机的高瀚宇就这样一半被窗帘反射的屋内暖黄色的灯光照亮着，一半雾沉沉的深蓝。

“啊，只是一个普通的音响啊，做成这样骗人，切。”

季肖冰左肩倚靠在进门的甬道上，微笑地看着他的情人，他突然想起《纽约，我爱你》里面那个窗帘与阳光间的歌唱家，so charming，就像此刻他的爱人。

留声机里传出小野丽莎的la vie en rose ，季肖冰迎着略带沙哑的女声，朝高瀚宇走去。

“我觉得这首音乐不跳个舞太可惜了，嗯？”说话间，季肖冰的右手已经从附上了高瀚宇结实的腰线，缓缓向上攀去，反手把他的肩膀扣在了自己的肩膀上。

高瀚宇顺从的贴了上去，下巴搁在季肖冰的左肩上，蹭了蹭。

“瘦了。大爷你是不是没好好吃饭。”

季肖冰没有说话，只是用下巴狠狠锥了下高瀚宇结实的斜方肌。

两个人轻轻地拥抱着对方摇摆起来，鼻息扑在对方的后颈上，隐秘而氤氲，随之吸入的荷尔蒙气息蠢蠢欲动。

水仙清澈的气味掩饰着沉香的隐秘心思，高瀚宇的浪漫大约就是明明自己手臂握紧线条都分明，还偏偏搂人的时候连布料都不敢压紧。

季肖冰想到这里沉沉的笑了一声，用仅剩的晚香玉气息，缓缓保持着舞步，丝毫不顾及方才生姜挑起了对方情欲。

一首不足五分钟的舞曲，让两人从摸索着织物的缱绻，到最后从脸颊到脚跟都贴在一起。

高瀚宇看着季肖冰的侧脸，突然伸手打开了吊灯的开关，水红色的灯光从灯罩里漏出来，满地光影险些从窗户溢出。

“关窗户去。”季肖冰吻了吻高瀚宇的眼睛。

高瀚宇回应了一个吻，落在季肖冰脸颊的小痣。

窗帘和人一起停止了跳动，服帖的垂落着。可是人却又拥抱着旋转起来，一步一步毫无章法地向床边挪去，他们接吻，默契地就像第八百次这样做。终于侧身一起倒在大床上，吻还没有停止，两个人的手臂就支撑在软绵绵的被褥上，一停也不停。

“我手酸了。”季肖冰意犹未尽地用舌尖舔了舔高瀚宇的上唇唇珠，随即彻底把全身交代给了床垫。

“下次跟我一起去健身吧，你可早就答应我了。”  
高瀚宇右手支撑着身体，左手解着季肖冰的衬衫扣子，粗糙的指腹好似无意的掠过漏出的胸前皮肤，顺着中轴线，一直滑到肚脐，于是顺手一个手指探进了裤子，变戏法一样扯开了休闲裤的系带。

“我争取吧。”  
季肖冰腹部紧绷着发力抬起了自己的上半身，双手扯住了高瀚宇的T-shirt领口，吻了吻他的喉结。吻过把衣领用力向上一提，领口背后还挂在后脑勺，前边却被硬生生的提到了额头，卡住了高瀚宇的头，彻底挡住了他的视线。

高瀚宇略带慌张地挥舞着手臂，企图把脑袋从衣服下面伸出来，音乐听到衣服外的几声轻笑。

两条适合飞机的透气棉质休闲裤皱皱巴巴的堆在拖鞋边，床上人线条分明的躯体在玫瑰色的灯光下明暗恰好，音响识趣的播放到了《波莱罗》，轻佻又假正经。季肖冰躺在床上，打量着眼前一条齐整的马甲线突然有一种想画素描的冲动。

他于是很自然的把手放了上去，顺着线条开始玩弄某一个充血的器官，他感受着细密的毛发扎着他的手心，于是顺着认真的，用手指把它们一根一根的梳理到同一个方向，不时在听见情人粗重的呼息声的时候凑上去索一个吻。

“够了，换我了。”  
“好啊。”季肖冰闻言没有拒绝，最后用食指关节轻轻刮了刮高瀚宇的小腹，把双手枕在脑后，慵懒又挑衅地看向自家的小情人。

高瀚宇仿佛不为所动，做了一个俯卧撑——只是恰好在俯卧到最低点的时候咬了一口身下人的耳尖，痞笑着欣赏着颧骨耳后的潮红。  
肉体缓慢地研磨着浮在表皮组织上的甘油和玻璃酸钠*，即使是轻薄的安全套也让人觉得仿佛穿着雨衣洗澡，他们只能不断地靠近一点，再一点，试图抵消那一层隔膜的不适感。

季肖冰把下巴搁在高瀚宇的肩膀上，手臂环过他夸张的肱二头肌，手指跟着节奏在肩膀到肱二头肌之间揉搓。

一阵猛烈的电流感突然让季肖冰哆嗦了一下，低沉的声线发出了一个气音，忍不住用力捏紧了高瀚宇的手臂，这种用力的感觉让他觉得自己还活在现实，而不是什么飘飘渺渺的温柔乡。

“大爷这就不行了？你抓得我也太辣了。”  
“呼……别光动嘴皮子。”

这是两个男人的较量。撞击声和喘息声是角斗士在竞技场上的口号，厮磨的耳鬓是惺惺相惜——相惜到灵魂都一丝不挂。

高瀚宇轻轻的退了出来，面对面侧躺了下来，单手枕着头看着他的爱人，欣赏着彼此节奏不一起伏的胸口和尚未解决的某个器官。

一排汗水，流到了高瀚宇人鱼线上，像一条小小的水渠泄着洪水，季肖冰不由自主的，凑了上去，舔了舔那排流水。

还有点儿沉香的味道，这家伙到底精虫上脑给自己身上撒了多少催情香？也不怕半路发情……

高瀚宇用膝盖轻轻撞了一下季肖冰膝盖间的缝隙，季肖冰有点儿恼自己的思绪就这么被打断了，但是高瀚宇覆盖着弹性极好的肌肉的膝盖存在感实在太强了。

于是沉香冒了烟，点燃了北国冬日的醋栗，玫瑰色的火在一具单薄的身体上滚动，细细密密化作了暗红色的瘢痕和水渍。季肖冰把高瀚宇的脑袋抱在自己的胸前，他修长的十指随着全身一起颤抖着，一点点把爱人的头发向耳后拢去。

高瀚宇感觉到了自己的头皮被舒适的抚摸着，他被圈在了季肖冰的手臂里，他知道自己的体格，季肖冰不管哪个部位拥抱着他都很吃力，而这甚至还远不能满足生理需求。

他被自己的想法逗笑了，睁开眼睛咬了一口眼前的凸起，玩味的反抱住了季肖冰，用相连的部位讨好般的耸动了一下，不出意外的磨过了那个神经聚集的点。

季肖冰眼圈儿都红了，仰着脖子歪头长长地呼了一口气，适应了这一波快感，季肖冰放开了双手，转而用颧骨拱了拱高瀚宇的鼻头，一低头，咬了咬高瀚宇的喉结。

“这个地步了，还忍呢。”

于是醋栗一簇簇地燃起了大火，把晚香玉的花朵连带着烧成了灰烬。  
《波莱罗》的鼓点失控了，演奏家高瀚宇在指挥家季肖冰的示意下把速度放到了进行曲，沉闷的敲打声和虚实交叉的人声构成了和谐音程，渐强又减弱的符号引导着两个人在大床上从一个侧面翻滚到另一个侧面，连骨头都彼此磕碰出了一点青紫。  
晚香玉浓厚的香味随着燃烧的热量充斥到饱和，一簇簇的醋栗犹如引线导向了最大的一丛，仿佛烟火炸裂，浆果从枝头掉落，汁水迸溅四射。

他们像两棵檀香树，相融在叶里，纠缠在根下，旁人看如两柱木头，其实早已掏空了枝叶给对方开过了花。

他们躺了很久，一直躺到巴赫的第二赋格到了尾声，高瀚宇才缓缓地抽离起来，把窗子开了小小的一条缝。窗帘轻轻摆动着指尖，指缝间漏进几丝帝都夜间的凉风。  
“去洗个澡吧。今晚的风可真大。”  
“嗯，我也爱你。”

**Author's Note:**

> *《波莱罗》曾被调查显示是全球最受欢迎在xx时候使用的音乐（版本可参考echo上的）  
> *玻璃酸钠是现在新型人/体/润/滑/剂的添加成分（来自度娘）  
> 另外，本篇夹带大量私货，包括但不限于《纽约，我爱你》，小野丽莎，巴赫C大调前奏与赋格


End file.
